


It's Warm In A Devil's Arms

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute Ending, Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Sweetheart, Devil Arms - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337377
Comments: 20
Kudos: 57





	It's Warm In A Devil's Arms

Dante’s eyes popped open, the corners of his mouth rearing back in uncertainty, his whole form disconnecting as he took a double glance at who just so happen to be sitting on the wee steps of his shop out front.

“Hey…you.” The tone was sassy, yet inviting somehow as aged old knees crackled from Dante taking a spot next to you. He probably would need a hand to his feet, or just an excuse to feel your warm skin on his.

Was his crush obvious? Possibly but lucky for him you were chasing the wrong cab home—oblivious to his constant flirting and witty remarks.

“Hey…” Your response came out flat and disband, unable to hold any interest in your surrounds but you were left without many places to go. Your elbow surely left its mark in the top of your knee and if you continued to mimic a crane then soon you would permanently need a back brace.

Dante disliked the sour mood you clearly were in, unable to keep his own emotions uninvolved from the attraction he had.

“What’s got you smellier than demon balls? You know what, never mind. What’s up? You okay?” A raunchy gag never hurt but just seeing your eyes tumble in your skull caused Dante to try a new approach at cheering you up.

“Why? So, you can just continue to turn my life into some stand-up comedy show?” You scoffed, almost dramatically but you kinda already were on edge to begin with.

“What? No! I…okay I apologize for that but I’m serious! I actually want to know what’s bothering you.” Dante’s hand rose in defense and his fluffy ivory locks tumbled in disagreement to your accusation.

Noting his sincere condolences, you took pity towards his offer and ended up with your head nested on his shoulder.

“The guy I like stood me up… _again_. My father gave my birthday flowers away to his new girlfriend and oh yeah! I haven’t had anything to eat in the last 24hrs.” You huffed in defeat.

Dante’s ribcage housed a thousand butterflies from just your simple touch. He too wound up placing warmth and comfort around you by wrapping his arm over your tensed shoulders.

“Well…if it’s worth anything…um happy birthday?” He offered, unsure of his choice of words.

“Thanks, but my birthday passed a week ago. My shitty father just now remembered though.”

“Yeah… dad's suck—I agree.” Dante nodded to get a reaction out of you and partially because he could reason with you there.

A small smile formed on your low face but it held enough evidence for the man to know he could keep heading down the path to the right direction.

“Hey…wanna come inside? It’s chilly out here and I would like to show you something.” Reluctant by his offer, you objected to the suspect invite but Dante tried yet again however with more clear information this time.

He became committed to making you happy, if it meant he would get hurt in the process.

“It’s nothing like that, I promise. Here, take my boys…you can shoot me if I try something and that’s rare, I give anyone that privilege.”

You tugged the corner of your lip, glancing between the two pistols in Dante’s hands and the reassuring pools of blue that were his eyes.

“Fine…” You took his hand cautiously and allowed him to shelter you from both your sadness and the storm rolling in outside.

*****

“You’re in luck! I…well Morrison just paid the lights so we have heat!”

“Oh my…” Again, your response could have used a bit of lube but Dante figured out a way to slick things up…not literally but… well just keep reading.

“Aw come on! Don’t act like this isn’t the coziest office you’ve ever seen.”

“Definitely wins the filthiest.” Your nose crinkled from dust.

“Hey, hey…let’s not go off into interior decorating here. Besides! I have something to show you, remember?” The devil hunter disappeared briefly behind his desk, rummaging in what appeared to be an old chest.

“I know it’s in here somewhere!” Dante rattled his brain for support but had better luck continuing to jab himself in the fingers by all things pointy in the blind box.

“Ah…shit. Wait! Almost got it…almost…here it is!” In triumph he leaped to his full height. “Check this out.”

Out of the dark years of being tucked away emerged an old devil arm named Lucifer. The insectoid skull with mandibles and three blood red symbols on its forehead with the glowing menacing eyes still held traces of great power, especially when in the hands of its owner.

“You wanted flowers, right?” Dante questioned as he slipped the back plate on. The two-wing shaped sheathes extended outward, spawning a countless number of swords that all were supercharged with demonic power.

“Oh my God! You’re gonna attack me!?” You stood there with your hand clutching your chest, the other fasten to the edge of the bar.

“Of course not!” Dante clapped his hands together and above you something amazing began to happen.

A dazzling downpour of red rose petals showered you in their silky bliss while rouge swords freed them from their horned veins.

“Ah… _ahh_!! Yeah pretty neat right!?” The devil hunter smirked; a single rose tucked between his luscious lips.

Crimson simmered into your cheeks and your tucked your arms around your middle, ducking your face down in the oversized collar of your sweater.

“Yeah…”

“It does more!” A knock at the door caused Dante to pause his efforts briefly to retrieve his dinner for the evening.

He wore the biggest grin, obviously thrilled to have his favorite dish finally arrive since he too hadn’t eaten in a while.

“Hey, you said you were hungry, right? Um…wanna join me? I could use the company…” Dante admitted in a low tone. He turned away soon after to conceal the red in his cheeks.

Sausage pizza with bacon, onions, peppers and barbecue sauce may not have been the fanciest cuisine but you wolfed down slice for slice right next to the devil hunter in your flood of rose petals he'd created.

And after your belly poked and your nerves settled, two strong and magnetic arms somehow found themselves a job in the form of keeping you warm while you observed the storm's downpour. Your vision followed the trickles of rain down the window, your hand swiping the fog from the glass to clear your seeing path.

‘Dante?”

“Hm?” Dante’s prickly chin poked at your scalp as he rested on top your head. Your face only met his neck but if craning your head back enough allowed you to meet his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“Hey… it’s no problem at all. You’re a wonderful person, never forget that.” Dante gave a nonchalant smile but continued to watch you. “…And whatever guy wins your heart will be so lucky.”

His efforts deserved more than just a sincere nod and kindergartener hug. As you recall, this couldn’t have been the first time the man lent you more than just his hand for assistance.

Again, you found something more than just comfort in Dante’s presence…something that allowed you to conclude that he belonged—that _you_ finally found your way home.

“Um…. What if I said you…sh-should claim your prize?” You cautiously nibbled at your sore lip, waiting for Dante’s response.

Sure, of your words, you spoke them yet again, emphasizing your readiness to give the devil hunter a chance.

Dante’s eyes whipped several times in disbelief to your flustered appearance, “…Really? Like… you mean I’m the lucky guy?”

“If you wanna be…” Your throat cleared of all flaws that would cause it to crack, “You’ve always been there to make me feel better…and I also sort of overheard you tell Trish that you thought um…I was quite cute…”

Dante stepped closer if possible, to you, his hold around your waist ceasing now that his hands cradled your face. His own could stop traffic but he watched you with blissful eyes.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, * _Name*_.” Delicately a sign of affection got made in the form of a kiss…a simple one however that landed on your forehead.

“Um…I know my birthday passed but this definitely made it better…one of the best presents I’ve ever received.”

“Well, expect many more.” Dante moved his smooches to your nose then your chin and finally your lips so gently. “Happy birthday, babe.”


End file.
